Irvine's Pride
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: The on going story of Chris, Adam, their twins and daughter. Thirty years have passed since the twins, Owen and Eddie were born, what life changing event has brought them together? Come in and find out.
_**A/N:** The Adam muse sat down and told me there was one more chapter to the story of The Lion, his Kitten and their three cubs. It's a rather lengthy story. I don't know if there will be more stories about Irvine's Pride or not, that's up to the Adam muse. There is a lot of reference to the family calling themselves "Lions", it's just become a joke between them because of all the tawny hair in the family. The Characters belong to Vince McMahon, the WWE or to themselves. I make no profit from them. I own the three Irvine children and any other OC's that happen to come along. I hope you enjoy this one shot story. All the best for a great day. Lady Dragonsblood._

 **IRVINE'S PRIDE**

A thirty year old, tawny blond haired man paced the hospital floor. Every third pass, he would stop and look at his watch. After he checked the time, he resumed his stoic march. He stopped when a curly haired lighter blond, held out a paper cup, filled with hot coffee for him to take.

The curly haired blond, who was also thirty, took up the pacing while the tawny blond sat down to drink his coffee. After the curly haired man made three passes, he stopped and looked at his watch. After he checked the time, he resumed his stoic march.

"Son, please sit down. Between the two of you, you're wearing a hole in the carpet. Your poppa won't like getting the bill for the damages." Adam Irvine smiled at his sons as he spoke.

"Yes, daddy." Owen Joseph Irvine spoke with a sigh and sat in the empty chair between Adam his twin brother, Eddie.

Adam, at fifty five, had aged gracefully. The only real change was, his blond hair had a lot of silver mixed in and he wore glasses all the time instead of just for reading. He was still lean and muscular as he worked out with yoga twice a day, every day. For the last thirty years he'd loved and raised his family with the help of his beloved, Lion, Chris "Jericho" Irvine.

Aside from their twin sons, Owen Joseph and Edward Keith, there was the youngest, Loretta Judith. It was because of Loretta they were now at the hospital.

Loretta was in labor with her first baby. Two years ago, Loretta Judith Irvine had Married Paul Colby Reigns, the son of two former WWE Superstars, Roman and Seth Reigns. Paul was a Captain in the Unites States Air Force. He was a fighter pilot, currently on duty overseas and would be for the next six weeks..

"Daddy, do you think Poppa will get here in time?" Owen asked with a wide eyed look. He was worried, it was a feeling he wasn't used to. Normally he would be planning the next bit of mischief he could get into.

Adam sighed and put down the book he'd been trying to read. "I hope so, baby. However, it is a tradition. He barely made it back from Germany when your sister was born. If he can get here, he will. He didn't want to go in the first place, but sometimes, the boss just has to be there." He reached over and brushed an unruly curl from Owens brow with a smile.

"It's bad enough Paul can't be here, or Seth and Roman." Eddie stated as he sipped his coffee.

"Seth and Roman will be here next week. You remember how it was when Poppa worked for the WWE. It's Wrestlemania week, Hunter needs his people with him. Seth is the head of creative as you know and Roman runs NXT. It's killing them not to be here, but this is the biggest week of the year. Besides, there isn't anything they could really do, but wait, like we are." Adam spoke matter of fact, things were what they were.

"Owen, did you bring your papers to grade? I got mine done." Eddie asked with a nod to the brief case at his feet.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Only you could work at a time like this. No wonder your students call you Mister Strict." He chuckled as Eddie stuck his tongue out at him.

Adam looked at his twins with parental pride. Both of his sons were history teachers at Tampa High School. Edward was very strict and serious, while Owen was causal and fun. Owen would even dress up as historical figures to teach about them.

As different as they were, both boys were excellent teachers, loved by their students and respected by their piers. Adam and Chris couldn't have been any prouder of their boys.

The Lion and his Kitten were equally proud of Loretta Judith. Although she was now on leave from her job. She was Tampa, Florida's number one sports anchor and reporter. She had shattered the glass ceiling of the usually male dominated world of sports reporting. She had worked long and hard to get where she was and Loretta intended to go back to work as quickly as possible.

For the moment, Loretta had moved back home so her parents could look after her while Paul was away. Adam loved it and couldn't wait to get his hands on his first grandchild.

It was a testament to Loretta's intestinal fortitude that she was in the delivery room alone. Adam had wanted to be with her, but she told her sweet, wonderful daddy, she would be fine alone. She didn't want Adam to be under any stress.

The three Irvine cubs knew about the sister they had lost when she was only six months old. Kimberly Ann had suddenly died of SIDS one night.

They also knew about Keith Joseph, who died before he was born when Adam was seven months pregnant. The children knew Adam had nearly killed himself with grief. So, Loretta didn't want Adam to have any stress during her labor or birth time, just in the slight case something went wrong.

Adam turned his head first, he sensed his Lion before he came through the door of the waiting room. He smiled brightly.

Owen nudged Eddie. "Poppa must be here. How does daddy do that?" He'd noticed the grin on Adam's face. It was the grin he had whenever Chris was near.

Eddie smiled softly at his twin. "Love, brother. Simple, pure, love." Owen nodded at Eddie's reply.

Sure enough, a few seconds after Adam went on "alert", Chris "Jericho" Irvine came through the door. Adam stood up and went to his Lion.

"Hello my beautiful Kitten." He growled softly as Chris pulled Adam into his arms and kissed him like a newlywed.

Unlike some children, Owen, Eddie and Loretta were never embarrassed by their parents public displays of affection. They were proud that their parents still loved each other so much. Most of their friends had divorced parents, sometimes more than once.

Chris broke the kiss. "Any news?" His blue eyes were filled with anxious worry. While he equally loved his children, Loretta Judith was his special cub. They had a very close relationship.

Adam led Chris to sit down. "Not yet." He replied as Chris hugged and kissed his boys.

Chris sat, but leaned forward to speak to his twins. "Did you boys take good care of daddy for me?"

"Yes, poppa." Both boys answered at the same time. As twins, that often happened. Their parents were well used to it.

"Good. Uncle Jason says hello. He and Uncle Heath are coming up in a couple of weeks." Chris informed his family as Eddie brought him a cup of coffee.

"Wonderful! It's about time. How _was_ the meeting?" Adam asked as he put away his book and took the cup of coffee Owen had gotten for him.

"Meeting was okay. We're on the verge of signing Metal Eagle. I never realized owning a record company could be so exciting. Although, I couldn't do it without Jason or Heath. Heath is a sharp cookie, who would have thought a retired wrestler would know so much about public relations."

"Well, his mouth has to be good at something other than sucking Uncle Jason's cock under the table." Owen replied with a saucy grin as Eddie stared at him, opened mouthed and horrified.

Chris laughed and Adam gasped. "Owen Joseph, don't be so... so... crude. He didn't... did he?" Adam's brow arched and vanished under his sliver blond bangs.

Even Eddie grinned at the look on Adam's face. Chris shook his head. Oh how he loved his Pride of Irvine's. "Actually, yeah, he did... once. Jason made the mistake of betting Heath he wouldn't do it. You know Heath. Let's just say, it was probably the best meeting with accountants Jason ever had." Chris gave Adam a wink and a kiss.

After retiring from the WWE and Fozzy had disbanded, Chris bought a fledgling record company. He renamed it Lionheart Records and slowly started signing bigger and bigger recording artists. Chris hired Jason to be the COO and run the business in Miami. Jason's husband, Heath was the Public Relations Director and turned out to be brilliant at it.

Because of Heath's hard work and Jason's dedication along with Chris' gritty determination, Lionheart records was on the verge of a major signing. Metal Eagle, the countries biggest musical sensation was going to be joining Lionheart Records.

Metal Eagle was made of the sons and grandsons of the members of Metallica and The Eagles. They had a new, unique sound. It was a blend of metal and soft rock mixed with a tinge of country. It was a new sound, fresh and different and the people loved them. They were a shoe-in to be future award winners.

Chris spoke to his boys as Adam looked at his watch. Loretta had been at the hospital for three hours. She had been in very active labor when she finally told Adam her waters had broken. She wanted to put off going to the hospital as long as she could.

As strong willed as she was, Loretta had been heartbroken when Paul was refused early leave. She had so hoped her husband would be home in time for the birth of their child. Once he returned from overseas, Paul was going to be stationed at MacDill Air Force Base right at home in Tampa. He was going to be a flight instructor, a much safer assignment.

Loretta and Paul were childhood friends. He'd started out as friends of Eddie and Owen, as they were the same age. They all met when Chris had taken his Pride of Irvine's on a European WWE tour. Loretta was just a pesky baby in a stroller. Over the years however, Loretta and Paul became friends.

Paul liked Loretta because she wasn't a prissy like the daughters of most of the Divas. Loretta played in the mud, climbed trees and liked bugs and snakes. Yet, she was still extremely pretty, now matter how dirty or muddy she got.

It was just natural that their friendship turned into love. Paul liked that Loretta wasn't a clinging vine and he fully supported her career. He was there for her when the guys at the station were rough on her, but, he let her fight her own battles.

Loretta supported Paul's military career. Of course she missed him when he was gone on overseas tours, but she didn't cry and carry on. She sent him off proudly. If ever two people were perfect for each other, it was Paul Reigns and Loretta Irvine.

Roman and Seth loved Loretta dearly, and Paul was equally loved by Chris and Adam. They were all close an actually lived in the same Tampa neighborhood, that surrounded a small lake. Seth and Roman lived directly across the lake from Chris and Adam. Paul and Loretta had a bid on a house at the north end of the same little lake. They hoped to hear about the house by the time Paul got back.

Adam tried to read again, but he couldn't really concentrate. "Kitten, that's the eighty ninth sigh in an hour. You know first babies like to play hide and seek. If we don't hear something soon, I'll go ask." Chris gave Adam a smile.

Adam looked at his still handsome, yet gray haired husband. Chris too, was still fit and trim, as he did the daily yoga along with Adam. Chris also wore glasses and had bit of trouble hearing sometimes. It came from his years on stage with Fozzy and loud music. Even so, he was still Adam's mighty Lion.

"I'm sure she's fine. Sometimes I wish she wasn't quite so independent, but that's the daddy in me. I also can't help but think of our lost angels. I pray our children never know that pain. I would have never gotten through it without you. I love you, my Lion." Adam leaned over and kissed his husband soundly.

Chris took Adam's hand in his. "If anything does ever happen, we'll get through it; together. I love you, my darling Kitten." He returned the kiss.

Owen and Edward had left the hospital and gone across the street to the fast food burger joint. They bought burgers, fries and shakes to take back and eat while they waited. When they got back to their parents, the twins exchanged a smile. Their parents were kissing again.

"Daddy, I got you a chili cheese dog, you'd better eat it." Owen spoke firmly to Adam, as he held out a bag for his parent to take.

Adam took the bag with a smile. "Thank you, son. I'll eat, I promise. Say, isn't Bill coming?" Adam bit into his food.

Owen shook his head. "No. He's got the team out early in the morning for a work out, Alex too. That's what comes when you date a coach." Owen laughed and Eddie nodded in agreement.

Owen's boyfriend was Billy Orton, the son of John Cena-Orton and Randal Orton. He was the Head Coach of the Tampa High football team. Eddie dated Alex Ryder, the son of Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins. Alex was the Assistant Coach of the same team. The two couples shared a large home at the south end of the same lake. It had belonged to the Orton's.

Randy and John had divorced six years ago. Randy went back to St. Louis, and John returned to West Newbury. Randy owned and ran a wrestling school that was part of WWE Developmental. John owned and operated a body building gym. He and Randy barely spoke unless it concerned Bill.

Alex's parents were happily married and owned a wrestling school in New Jersey. They were no longer a part of the WWE, but they trained great students, who usually went out to the Indies or Japan. They visited Alex often and they adored Edward. Adam had been like a father to Zack and Curt in the WWE and they loved him ever since. They were thrilled when Edward had started dating their Alex.

"Well they have to be ready for when the season starts. Don't forget our tickets. Okay, if we haven't gotten any news by the time we've eaten, I'm going to..." Chris' words were halted. Just at that moment a nurse in green scrubs came into the waiting room.

"Are you the family of Loretta Reigns?" the nurse asked with a smile.

Adam jumped up like he'd been popped out of a toaster. "Yes, we are her family. Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Chris stood up and put a strong arm around Adam's waist to calm him.

"She's fine Mister Irvine. Everything is proceeding normally, for a first baby. Very active labor, then slows down. However, during the last round of pains, she began to rapidly dilate. So shouldn't be long now She insisted I come talk to you. She's more worried about all of you than herself. She is one strong girl." the nurse smiled at the Irvine's. She now understood why Loretta had called her family a pride of lions. All them had a shade of lion colored hair. She had to hold in her chuckle, they were all so cute.

Adam almost whimpered with relief. "Thank you for telling us. We were getting rather worried. Tell Loretta we're here and we love her. She still wants to be alone?"

The nurse smiled. "I'll tell her. Yes, she said you are not to stress. She is doing fine. She really is fine, as I said, she's a strong willed girl. I'll go back now. Just try not to worry." She gave Adam a pat on the shoulder and left.

After the nurse's visit, the mood of the family was bit brighter. The Irvine Pride finished eating as Owen told a funny story about one of his students.

Chris felt his phone vibrate. "I bet it's Jay. I'd better go call him. I'll be back as quick as I can. I just have to step outside." Chris held his phone in his hand.

Adam watched as Chris went to make his call. A rolling feeling coursed through him. Somehow he knew it hadn't been Jay calling. He also knew the news would not be good. What Adam didn't know was, what family member it would affect.

Owen threw all their food trash away. He could see that his daddy was upset, and he also knew it wasn't about his sister. Of the three children, Owen was Adam's special pet. They could read each other like open books. Sometimes their connection was even stronger than the twin connection he shared with Eddie.

Adam was standing by a window looking out over nothing but the massive hospital parking lot. Owen walked up to Adam and nuzzled against him.

Adam wrapped his arm around his baby. "I don't know, baby. Poppa is going to come back with some bad news, and not from Uncle Jay." He answered the question he saw in Owen's eyes.

Eddie joined his brother and daddy. It didn't matter how old they got, Adam was always daddy and Chris was poppa; it would never change.

Just as Eddie got to them, Adam looked at the door. Chris had returned. Adam thought his husband looked pale.

Chris walked over to his family. He sighed deeply. "It wasn't Jason, it was Roman. I don't know how to say this. Paul is missing in action. He was flying a mission, called in a mayday and they haven't heard from him since; that was several days ago. They finally called Roman and Seth to tell them, and to also tell them they called off the search. Kitten? What in the fuck do we tell Loretta? How can we tell her now?" He looked at Adam in utter confusion.

The three other Irvine's looked at Chris. Adam swallowed hard, he hadn't guessed anything so terrible. "Is Hunter letting them come now?" Adam's tone was near bitter as he spoke.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, they will be here tomorrow, one pm flight. It was the best they could do. Oh Kitten, he can't be... not now... he was almost done with dangerous duty... oh... our little princess Loretta..." He was at a total loss.

Adam fell into Chris' arms. "We _can't_ tell her now. We'll wait till Seth and Roman are here. Boys, please, you can't show _anything_ to your sister. She has to be strong for her baby. Understand?" He gave his boys a serious look.

Once again Owen and Eddie replied in chorus. "We understand." They joined their parents in a family hug.

The Irvine's sat down again. They still couldn't get over the terrible news. The one small hope, the Air Force hadn't yet declared Paul dead. However, it was a tiny hope. In the area of the world where Paul was, the enemy was not into taking prisoners, they were killed on sight.

Two hours later the nurse returned. The family looked at her with anxious eyes. The woman wasn't sure what it was, but something had happened to the family of lions. Maybe it was the tension of the long hours of waiting.

"Well, your wait is over. You're the grandparents and uncles to a very handsome little boy. Mother and son are doing fine. They are both healthy and happy. You can go to her room, we will have her there shortly. However, please, don't stay very long. It is way past visiting hours and Loretta needs her rest. You can come back tomorrow and spend all the time you want." The nurse spoke with a friendly smile but a firm tone.

The Irvine Pride stood. "Thank you. We'll be good, I promise. We just want to see the baby and our daughter." Chris spoke as the head of the family.

The nurse left. Chris turned to his Kitten and cubs. "Remember, say nothing, act normal. Let's go meet our grandson." He gave his family a smile.

Everyone gave Chris a nod. They followed him to the private room they had arranged for Loretta. Why have money if you couldn't spend it on health and comfort.

Loretta had a beautiful corner room. It was more like a small apartment, without a kitchen. The hospital bed was double the normal size and a nursery crib stood next to it. There were four large windows that looked out toward the ocean in the far distance. A couch and two comfortable chairs made up a 'living room' area. There was also a baby care station with everything a new mother could need. There was even a small fridge for keeping formulas cold and a bottle warmer.

Chris and Adam stood by the crib. Eddie and Owen sat on the sofa. Chris wrapped his arm around Adam. He knew exactly where his Kitten's mind was, because his was there too.

"Kimberly and Keith are smiling down on us, Kitty. You want to go to the cemetery on Sunday?" Chris spoke softly and nuzzled his chin against Adam's cheek.

Adam simply nodded and leaned into Chris' touch. No one in the entire world could comfort Adam like Chris could. Eddie and Owen smiled at their parents. The love between the Lion and his Kitten gave comfort to the twins.

There was a commotion as Loretta was wheeled into the room. The other Irvine's stood back so the nurses could get Loretta settled. They would bring the baby in soon.

When Loretta was settled and the hospital staff had left, the two parents hugged and kissed their daughter. He brothers did the same. Chris sat on the side of the bed, Adam on the other with Loretta between them. The twins stood at the foot of the bed.

Adam caressed his daughter's face. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" He smiled when Loretta leaned into his touch.

"I'm fine, but I will admit. I am exhausted. Oh wait till you all see him. He absolutely perfect, simply perfect. He has Paul's eyes but my look." Loretta spoke with a mother's pride, but her parents could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

There was more commotion as Baby Reigns was brought into the room by the nurse who had kept the family informed. She handed the baby to Loretta. Loretta expertly took her son into her arms.

"Remember, don't stay too long. Please." The nurse again spoke firmly, then left the little family alone.

Loretta pulled the blue blanket back to reveal the baby's face. "Daddy, poppa meet your grandson, Christopher Adam Reigns." She beamed proudly.

Chris and Adam were awestruck as they stared at the beautiful baby. He cooed softly as Adam's finger gently caressed his little cheek. Chris beamed when the baby gripped his finger like a vise.

"What a grip. You're already a strong little cub. Oh, darling he is beautiful. I am so proud of you." Chris gushed like the new grandfather he was.

"I can't believe you named him after Poppa and Daddy. Poor kid." Owen stated with a wink. Loretta had let her brother hold the baby.

Loretta gave a tired laugh. "It was what Paul wanted. Dad Roman and Dad Seth agreed. It's just right that the first boy gets your names."

Chris and Adam both bit back their emotions as Loretta spoke of her husband. Chris grinned. "Thank you sweetheart, Daddy and I are honored."

"Yes we are. He's so precious. Lets take a quick picture for his other grandparents." Adam stated as he took the baby who'd been passed to Edward.

Edward frowned. "But I was holding him..." He gave a pout as Adam handed his grandson to his mother.

"You can hold him first tomorrow, Eddie." Owen gave his brother a slap on the back.

"Owie, he so... perfect... I want one..." Edward sounded wistful and dreamy. He could see Alex holding their own baby.

"Sounds like Alex is gonna a get a ring soon." Owen teased as Chris snapped pictures of Loretta and Christopher to send to Seth and Roman.

After a few more minutes, the Irvine Pride all kissed Loretta and little Christopher. Loretta was torn, she hated to see them leave, but she was so tired and wanted to get a little sleep before Christopher woke up hungry.

"Maybe Paul can call tomorrow. I love you, all." Loretta gave a yawn as her family stood by the door.

"I will. I'm sure he will. I love you, Princess." Chris spoke last as they left mother and son to rest.

In the hospital parking lot, Edward and Owen got into Edward's car. They had ridden together. "We'll be over for breakfast. It's Friday tomorrow, we aren't going in to work. Principal owes us." Owen spoke firmly. Their sister would need them and that was all that mattered, Edward nodded in silent agreement.

"Okay, come at seven for pancakes. Ed you drive safely. Love you boys." Adam leaned into the car and kissed Owen's cheek.

Chris and Adam watched as their boys drove away. "Where is you car?" Chris asked as he opened the passenger door of his car for Adam.

"At home. We came by ambulance. I wasn't taking any chances." Adam gave a wry laugh as Chris slid behind the wheel and started the car.

"Think Seth and Roman will be upset that Christopher is blond?" Adam looked for anything to say as he sent the pictures to Seth and Roman. Adam also sent a set of the pictures to Paul. If there was any possible chance he might get the pictures, maybe he would be encouraged to survive; if he was alive.

Chris snorted. "Probably... no... not really, they won't care. Oh God, I can't believe it; about Paul. At least we managed to keep it from Loretta tonight. How Kitten? How do we tell our princess about her prince? Why does having babies always have to be so... complicated in our family?" The Lion banged his fist on the steering wheel as they waited at a traffic light.

Adam placed his hand on Chris' thigh. "I don't know, my Lion. We have such a wonderful life. Maybe it's the Fates way of bringing us a reality check. I honestly don't know how to tell her. Maybe Seth and Roman should do it he's their son; but she's our daughter. I guess we will just see how it goes. Oh... damn..." Adam paused and took out his cell phone again. He pressed a few buttons and spoke to Chris once again. "I nearly forgot to send the pictures to Heath and Jay I wish ma could have seen him...I miss her." Adam sighed deeply.

Judy, Adam's beloved mother had passed away last year. She had developed pancreatic cancer. Thankfully, she passed quickly, before the illness reduced her to a life of pain and misery.

"Yeah. One thing I am thankful for though, she did get to enjoy her grandchildren and she saw Loretta married. If my mom couldn't have been there, I'm glad Judy was. I miss her too, she was a real, great lady." Chris spoke warmly of his mother-in-law. He gave Adam a quick kiss before the light turned green.

An hour later, Chris and Adam were curled up in their bed. Even though they were sixty and fifty-five years of age, they still slept in the nude. After so many years together, why change habits now.

Adam's head rested on Chris shoulder, his hand on Chris' chest. Chris' arms were wrapped around Adam. It was the only way they could fall asleep. Sex didn't come as often as once did, but still often enough and filled with same passion they had when they were newlyweds. Their minds were too occupied with worry for their daughter to even think about sex.

Sleep was a while in coming, as they talked quietly about Loretta. They gushed as they discussed their grandcub, as Chris called his little namesake. Adam couldn't resist looking at the pictures one more time before finally going to sleep.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, Adam and Chris were woken up by what felt like a pesky fly landing on their noses. Adam wrinkled his nose and Chris sniffed.

Without opening his eyes, Chris spoke. "You'd think, after they reached the age of thirty, they might mature a bit." He suddenly grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him down onto the bed.

Adam, at the same time, pulled Owen onto the bed as well. The four adults laughed. Adam and Chris were glad their boys hadn't decided to yank off the covers.

Eddie and Owen lay on the bed, between their parents. It was a bit more crowded than when they were toddlers, but it didn't matter, the family loved each other.

"Alex and Bill send their love. They will come to the hospital between school and the game, if they have time. They think little Simba is adorable." Owen explained as he laid his head on Adam's shoulder.

"Simba?" Chris asked with a yawn. Eddie had mirrored his twin as his head rested on Chris' shoulder.

"You know, the cub in The Lion King movie. You know, the one you've watched a billion times. Poppa are you getting senile? Can we put him in the nursing home now?" Owen teased in his saucy tone and his lips quirked in a smirk.

"Owen Joseph, one of these days... one of these days." Chris shook his head and laughed. He often thought Owen should have been a stand up comic.

"We can't put in him in a home yet, son. I haven't found one that will take an ageing ex-wrestling rock star. They are afraid he will forget where he is, body slam a nurse and throw the television out of the window." Adam teased right along with Owen.

Chris growled. "A man gets no respect around here. Eddie, I'll cut them out of the will and give their shares to you and Loretta." He gave Eddie a hug as he playfully glared at Adam and Owen.

Eddie suddenly sat up." "Owie, the bacon!" He lept out of the bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh... maybe I should have told him I took the bacon off the heat. Breakfast will be ready by the time you come down..." Owen stopped at the bedroom door. He looked at his parents in the bed. "Loretta... if Paul... She'll be alright, won't she?" Owen's face was marred with anxious worry for his baby sister.

Adam sat up. "All we can do is be there for her. Just be the best big brother you can be. I love you, Owen." Adam smiled at his son.

"I will be there, and so will Eddie. I love you, daddy. You too, poppa. I would never really put you in a home." Owen had no humor about him. When he had to be, Owen could actually be the most serious of them all.

"Love you, Owen. I know you wouldn't, son. Just be there for your sister. We'll get through this, like we always do; together. You're a good son and brother, Owen. I'm proud of you. We are going to need your humor. Dad and I will be down soon." Chris smiled at his son. They didn't have many serious moments, but this one was needed. Owen smiled and left to join Eddie in the kitchen.

Chris and Adam saved time by taking a shower together. Once again they had more on their minds than sex. They finished their shower and groomed. They dressed in jeans, button down shirts and blazers. Chris' blazer was black and Adam wore navy. The smell of breakfast hurried them along.

Owen and Eddie had cooked the breakfast Adam had planned to make. Pancakes, bacon along with fresh orange juice and coffee. The oranges came from the tree in their own back yard.

While they spoke as they ate, the atmosphere was more serious than it had been when they were upstairs. Their constant thoughts were with Loretta.

"Do you think Paul could still be alive? What if we never know?" Eddie looked at his parents. They always had the answers.

Adam sighed. "I dunno. Maybe Seth and Roman will know more when they get here. You think you have all the answers but... " For once Adam couldn't give his children an answer, and it bothered him.

"You know Roman, Seth and your sister, they won't stop until they _do_ find out. Let our Congressmen and Senators earn their money for a change, put them to work investigating." Chris spoke firmly with a bite of bacon.

The family finished up their breakfast. By the time they did the clean up, visiting hours at the maternity ward would start in thirty minutes. Just enough time to get to the hospital, park and get to Loretta's room.

Owen and Eddie went in Eddie's car and Chris and Adam took theirs. The boys stopped in the hospital flower shop on the way and bought a huge bouquet of flowers for their sister, while the grandparents bought a cute little teddy bear, dressed as a lion for their grandcub in the gift shop next door.

When they got to Loretta's room, she was buttoning up her bed jacket. She'd just finished feeding her newborn son. Tears welled up in her eyes when her brothers gave her the flowers. Few things made Loretta tear up, but her brothers could reduce her to tears in seconds. The brothers hugged their sister while Adam took his grandson in his arms, Chris laid the little stuffed "lion" bear in the baby crib.

Christopher's belly was full so he slept soundly as he was handed around. Finally he wound up back with Adam, who sat on the bed with Loretta.

Loretta looked at Chris. "So, tell me, what's going on? She crossed her arms over her chest and looked hard at her poppa.

Chris never flinched. "We're celebrating the birth of our grandson. What's with the attitude?" He wondered what she suspected? Could someone have said something? But who?

"Why are Dad Seth and Dad Roman coming today? In the middle of Wrestlemania week? I _knew_ they couldn't come until next week. Did you and daddy guilt them into coming? If so, I am _not_ happy. This is _not_ the week for Dad Seth to be gone. Creative is vital during Mania, you know that." Loretta arched one brow higher than the other, a trick she learned from her Uncle Dwayne when she was little. She stared Chris down like Uncle Mark had taught her.

"How do you _know_ they are coming today?" Adam asked softly as he rubbed the baby's cheek gently.

"When I was nursing Christopher, I was watching Sports Center. Petra Ambrose was doing a report from the arena. She said that Creative was now being handled by Kofi Kingston because Seth Rollins-Reigns was called away to celebrate the birth of his and Roman's grandchild. Seth wouldn't leave unless something was going on. So, spit it out. I know you know, I can see it on your faces; all of you." Loretta looked from her parents to her brothers.

It was Owen that spoke. He slid onto the bed and took hold of his sister's hand. "Baby, there _is_ a reason. I don't know much, but, I will tell you what I do know. Paul went missing, I don't know when, but Seth told poppa last night, that the Air Force is giving up the search. He's missing, not dead and I believe they are going to find him. They _will_ find him." Owen held his sister's hand tightly.

Loretta stared at Owen. "Paul... my Paulie... is... missing? Oh Owen... do you know what they do to the enemy there? He isn't missing in some tropical paradise... Owen?... Eddie?... I can't... I can't..." Loretta began to hyperventilate. She couldn't get her lungs to draw in any air.

Chris ran to get a doctor, Eddie took the baby from Adam and went to the sofa to sit down. Adam helped Owen lay Loretta down flat, and Owen kept hold of her hand. She held it like a vise grip, but he didn't care. He was terrified for his sister, her lips were turning blue.

Adam took control. His face and voice were stern. "Loretta Judith, you calm down. You breathe, young lady. That baby needs you." Adam's voice was still stern, but he smiled at his daughter.

Just as Chris and a team of nurses and a doctor came into the room, Loretta took a deep breath and filled her lungs with precious air.

"That's my darling girl, breathe for daddy. Slow and steady... inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale..." Adam spoke calm and even.

Loretta followed Adam's instructions and soon she was back to normal. Adam and the rest of his family went to the living room area of the room to give the doctor space to check on Loretta.

"Good work, Kitten." Chris hugged his husband. Owen and Eddie sat on the couch with their nephew. "You okay Owie?" Evan asked as he saw his twin rub his hand with a pained wince on his face.

"Yeah, but with her panic attack, she was extra strong. Maybe I should have put the news a little better." Owen sighed deeply. He glanced over at the bed. The doctor was still there.

"No, son. There wasn't any way to sugar coat it. I just wish she hadn't seen that report on TV. Well, she had to know. Now, we band together and keep a wall around her." Chris gave Owen a smile. He was proud of his son. Owen could be a tower of strength when he had to be.

While the nurses settled Loretta, the doctor came over to speak to the family. "She's going to be alright. Good work on calming her down. She refused a sedative. What set her off like that?" He was worried it had something to do with the baby and birth, he hoped postpartum depression wasn't setting in on Loretta.

Chris explained about Paul. The doctor shook his head. "Poor girl. I'll leave her in your hands, but call if she has another episode." He had a sympathetic tone to his voice and sad look in his eye.

"We'll be here with her. Thank you, Doctor. Her husband's parents will be here later. We hope they will have more news." Chris further explained to the Doctor.

"Good. I'll tell the nurses you have permission to stay as long as you want. One of you can sleep here tonight if you wish. The couch makes out into a bed. However, once her in-laws arrive, I would suggest no other visitors be allowed. She needs her family, but _not_ visitors." The Doctor spoke firmly.

"Thank you. We'll see how it goes. Loretta can be a strong willed girl." Chris shook the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor gave Loretta a last look, then he and the nurses left. He explained about the family visit on the way out.

"Bring me our son." Loretta spoke firmly. She sat up in her bed and wore a look of determination.

Chris took his grandson from Eddie and took him to his mother. "Here you are, princess." He gave the baby to Loretta with a soft smile.

Loretta held her son close. "Don't you worry little lion, your poppa _will_ come home to us. I know he will. He has to, he just has to." She kissed his head. Little Christopher was still sound asleep.

Chris sat on the bed. He stroked Loretta's cheek. "If there is one person who can survive, it's Paul. I hope Seth and Roman can tell us more. Do you need anything?"

Loretta nodded. "Yes, I need Paul. He's my life, poppa... my soul mate... can you understand?" She looked at Chris. Her eyes were filled with glittering tears. Chris couldn't remember the last time he saw Loretta cry.

"Damn right I understand. That's how I feel about your dad. I'd be nothing without him. Who would I fight with?" He gave Loretta a wink. He wanted to try to lift her spirits.

Loretta smiled. "You and daddy never fight..." She was interrupted by Adam when he let out a snicker. He came and sat on the other side of his daughter.

"You'd be surprised. Your poppa has had many hours of couch time. I even stopped talking to him once, on Father's Day no less." Adam gave a small sigh.

"But we always made up. We'd realize that the time spent fighting was time wasted..." Chris was halted when the baby woke up and wailed.

Loretta let Adam change the baby. She wasn't up to getting out of bed yet. The baby had torn her a bit and the doctor didn't want her out of bed for a day or two. She hated it.

"I get the next one!" Eddie pouted. He really wanted a baby. He adored children.

"Simba, please, poop it full." Owen teased as he stuck his tongue out at Eddie.

The Irvine Pride settled in to surround Loretta with all the love and support they could give. Loretta soaked it up like a sponge. She needed her family. They ran the news channel in the background, just in case something about Paul was mentioned.

When her hospital lunch tray arrived, Owen took one look at it, shook his head and tossed it into the garbage. He and Eddie went back across the street and bought some real food. Loretta ate a couple of bites of her double cheese burger, three or four onion rings and sipped on a large vanilla milkshake. She couldn't eat any more, she was too upset.

When it was time to feed her son, the others looked away discretely and went to the "living room" side. The brothers didn't really want to see their sisters naked breast.

She let Eddie burp Christopher. The baby let out a burp like a grown up man who'd drank too much. He also spit up, but Adam had draped a cloth over his son's shoulder.

After their lunch, both Loretta and the baby took a nap. The twins also fell asleep. Owen's head rested on Eddie's shoulder. Chris and Adam curled up together and watched their cubs. Their hearts swelled with love and pride.

When Seth and Roman arrived at two-thirty, everyone in the hospital room was sound asleep. Without making a sound, the couple went over to the crib. They looked at their grandson for the first time in the flesh. Seth's eyes filled with tears, it was like looking a miniature version of Paul.

Adam was the first to wake up when he sensed someone in the room. He smiled when saw Seth. He got up and hugged the handsome couple.

It wasn't long before everyone woke up. Seth took that as his cue to pick up the baby. "Dad Roman, is there any news?" Loretta asked the moment she saw Paul's parents.

Roman and Seth took their turn at sitting on the bed with their daughter-in-law. Roman spoke. "We talked to his Commanding Officer just before we got on the plane. He is furious that he was told to call off the search. Some of Paul's men are doing an unofficial search under the guise of a re-con mission." Roman paused when Owen let out a "Go Air Force" Cheer from across the room.

"Owie, please, let him finish." Eddie admonished his brother. However, he smiled at Owen.

Roman continued. "Paul was flying h a re-con mission of his own. He radioed in that his jet was ditching. They aren't sure if he managed a wheels up ditch or if he ejected. Because he was on re-con, there was no flight plan. They only know the general area. That's where they are searching. One thing, it's an open desert. They should find the jet. Of course, being open, it's hard to hide. But, there is one more bit of good news. There hasn't been any enemy activity in the area. Honey, you know Paul. If he can crawl, he'll get to safety. I wish I knew more. Just know that Seth and I look at you as ours. We will be here for you. We love you." Roman ended with a kiss to Loretta's cheek.

"I love you both, so much. Thank you for telling me, and for being here. How much trouble are you in at work? I know Hunter and how insane he gets during WM week." Loretta asked, brow raised. She grinned when Seth handed the baby to Roman.

Seth kissed Loretta's cheek then spoke. "None at all. Once he heard about Paul, he insisted we be here. He sends his love, everyone does. Sweetheart... the baby... he's beautiful, just beautiful. So much like Paul... they are gonna find him. Paul won't give up, he loves you too much."

"He does have Paul's eyes..." Loretta was halted by Owen, who gotten up. He was going to the cafeteria to get coffee for everyone.

"Yeah, but he's got the lion hair." Owen teased, then spoke again. "Eddie, come on, we need coffee." Eddie nodded and followed his brother out of the room.

Adam chuckled. "Sorry guys. You know how Owen is. He's trying even harder to make us laugh. I'll talk to him."

"Don't you dare, daddy. We need his humor. We all know his teasing. Oh... God.. Paulie... my wonderful Paulie... please baby, please come home to us. Your son wants to meet you... please..." Loretta laid her head back and closed her eyes. A single tear leaked out of each eye and ran down her cheek.

Adam and Chris joined Roman and Seth on the bed. The four grandparents formed a wall of support around Loretta and her son. She wallowed in the warmth of the loving feeling that radiated around her.

Owen and Eddie returned with a cart. The nurse had gone to the break room and gotten the extra coffee maker they had on hand. She also gave them a pound of coffee, packets of sugar, sweetener and creamer along with cups and spoons.

"Nurse said this would be easier for us. They are so sweet. She is going to arrange to have some things sent from the cafeteria. Oh, she also gave me this." Owen made a "yucky" face as he handed a tube of ointment to his sister.

Owen continued. "It's for... your... oh God... do I have to say it... so... gross... just... ugh... take it... it's worse than Poppa's ass cream." Owen gave an extremely exaggerated shudder.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Owie, you're such a prude. It's to use on your nipples after he feeds or you pump. It's perfectly natural, you brat." Eddie stuck his tongue out at Owen; again.

Owen gave another shudder. "Look, Loretta doesn't have... breasts... she's our sister, not some icky girl." He returned the favor and stuck his tongue out at Eddie.

Loretta laughed and put the tube of ointment on her nightstand. "Owie, I hate to break it to you, but yes, I have breasts, and I have a vagina..."

"Oh stop! No! Not that! I refuse to hear it! I'm going to make the coffee... if my stomach lets me." Owen wheeled the cart over to the living room area.

Adam looked up at the heavens. "Lord, I give up. I love them, dearly, but do you wonder why I have gray hair?!"

Everyone, even Loretta, burst out in a fit of laughter. "See daddy, we would be miserable without our Owen." She cuddled Christopher to her breast. The loud laughter had scared and upset him. The baby calmed immediately under his mother's care.

"Bret swore that our Owen was his Owen reincarnated, and you know, I think he's right. And by the way, Owen, what do you know about my ass cream?" Chris asked his boy with a pointed look. Adam and Lita's "live" sex celebration and Chris' ass cream sketch were two things they never discussed.

Seth laughed and tapped on Chris' head lightly. "Hello, Jericho. WWE Network? Ever hear of it, only nine, ninety nine per month? Think he might have watched it a few times?"

Chris made a perfect "O" with his mouth. Owen laughed. "Poppa, you're one step closer to that nursing home. Everyone knows about your ass cream." Owen added the coffee to the maker as he spoke.

"Wasn't mine, it was Christians! Take it up with your Uncle Jason! I swear, thirty one championships, and a Hall of Fame ring, and all they can remember is ass cream! I had one of the best feuds in the industry with Shawn, and what about the feud I had with your daddy? Ass cream... ass cream?" Chris looked around the room with frantic blue eyes.

For a moment, Adam wasn't sure if Chris was serious or not. Then he saw that little sparkle in his Lion's eye. Adam knew then, Chris was trying to prank Owen.

Owen was _not_ falling for it. "Poppa, do you want some cheese with that whine?" That nursing home is on speed dial, don't make me call."

Loretta watched her sweet brother. She'd be lost with out him and Eddie. Owen kept them laughing and Eddie always kept her safe. Eddie had also loved teaching things, especially when they were little. Eddie was the one that taught her to read, at age three. Loretta wanted her son to grow up with his Uncles, so he could be a well rounded man when he got older. Especially if Paul was... dead.

Loretta hadn't even realized she'd let out a heart-wrenching whimper. She felt Christopher being lifted out of her arms. The next thing she knew she was in Chris' strong arms and for the first time, in a long time, Loretta sobbed. She cried like the world was ending, and in a way, it was. And, until she knew what had happened to her husband, her world would never be right.

Eddie had taken his nephew and now fed him a bottle the nurse had given him. Luckily, Loretta had pumped her breast milk that morning.

Christopher fussed at the rubber nipple at first, but Eddie patiently dripped a few drops of his mother's milk into his little mouth. Once he realized it was the same, Christopher attacked the bottle like a sucker fish.

Roman, Seth and Adam went to the living room area to give Chris and Loretta room to breathe. Adam realized how broken Seth and Roman looked. He put an arm around Seth's shoulder.

"I can understand how you feel." Adam spoke softly to the grieving parent.

Seth looked at Adam. "Yeah? Really? How _can_ you? My son, my _only_ child could be... how can you _know_ how that feels?" His tone was more bitter than he meant it to be, but he was upset. Well meaning people always said they understood, when they could have no possible clue.

Adam sighed. Only a handful of people were still in the WWE who knew about Kimberly and even fewer who'd known about Keith. Owen put a hand on Adam's shoulder. He knew his daddy was about to relive the pain of loss.

"I know, Seth, because before the boys were born, We lost two children. Kimberly died of SIDS at six months of age. We put her to bed one night, and in the morning she was... gone. I lost a little boy, Keith, in my seventh month. So, I do understand; and it is the absolute worst feeling in the world." Adam looked at Seth with eyes that spoke of utter understanding.

Seth's eyes clouded with guilt. "Adam.. I... I... sorry, I had no idea. Yeah, you _can_ understand. I went through hell to even get pregnant, then I was bedridden for nearly the entire nine months. I got gestational diabetes, high blood pressure, almost anything that could go wrong, went wrong. I wouldn't have made it without Roman. He kept me entertained and took such good care of me. We fought so _hard_ for Paul and now..." Seth's tears finally fell. Roman pulled his husband into his arms. Adam gently laid a hand on Seth's leg.

"Don't worry, my darling baby. Our Paul is going to be alright. He's a fighter, he _won't_ give up." Roman spoke firmly to Seth as he held him.

Owen wished he could do something to lighten the mood, but he knew now wasn't the time for his usual style of humor. Owen felt totally helpless.

Loretta sniffed deeply. She pulled away from Chris' embrace. "I'm sorry, Poppa. I feel... so weak and helpless and I am not used to that. It scares me... Poppa, I'm scared." She looked at Chris like she did when she was little, and depended on him to make it better.

Chris caressed his daughter's cheek. "You're allowed to feel that, Princess. _If_ something happened to Daddy, I'd crawl into a hole and never come out. You don't have to put on a front for us. You are the strongest willed person I know, but, you have a right to be scared and worried. We're all going to be here to catch you, no matter what." Chris gave his child a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, Poppa. You always know how to make me feel better. Good, because I am going to need you, all of you. I just wish we knew more. It's the waiting that's so horrible." Loretta sighed deeply. She looked over at her son, who was happily being passed around. Seth currently held him.

The nurse had been true to her word. A server from the cafeteria came in with a cart loaded with cookies, donuts, fruit, cheeses and crackers, along with a few other things to snack on. She also left menu selection cards from the hospital cafeteria. She told them to mark their choices and turn them in at the nurses station by four. She also assured the group that her food was much better than the normal patient fare.

At one point, when everyone was occupied with either the baby or a menu card, Roman caught Chris' eye and nodded toward the hallway. The two former WWE Superstars quietly disappeared, unnoticed and went outside.

Chris led Roman all the way outside. Chris needed a cigarette. He didn't smoke as much as he once did, but this one of those days when he needed a smoke or two. Chris was a bit surprised when Roman bummed a cigarette from him, but yeah, it was one of those days.

Roman exhaled a thin line of cigarette smoke, then pulled a white envelope out his inside blazer pocket. Roman looked at the envelope. "I need some father to father advice. Paul gave me this before he left for his overseas tour. He said to give it to Loretta if something happened. I don't know what's in it. What I need help with is, do I give it to her now, or wait until until we know something more definite..." Roman paused and took another drag from his cigarette.

After another exhale, Roman continued. "If there is something in the letter that would encourage and strengthen her, that would be great. If it's a goodbye letter..." Roman again let his words fade and hoped Chris would know what he was trying to say.

Chris took a deep drag of his own and exhaled. "Sounds like something Paul would do. Knowing him, I'm sure it's both. You know, and encouraging goodbye letter. Maybe... yeah, let's wait... at least for a while. I'm sure she would love the encouraging part, but the goodbye..." Chris looked at the Islander.

Roman too, had aged well. He was as strong and muscular as ever, even at age forty nine. There were streaks of gray in the long, raven locks, but it only enhanced his darker complexion.

Chris continued. "Roman, I just want you to know how much Adam and I love Paul, like one of our own. I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law. I don't pray much, but I do believe, I learned that from Shawn. I'm praying, not only for Paul, but for you and Seth as well. Losing a child is the hardest thing in the world." He took a last drag, then flicked away the spent cigarette and exhaled.

Roman cocked his brow, and nodded. "I heard Adam tell Seth about the two you lost. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine... well no, I sort of can I suppose... it's awful, Chris. If we would just hear something." He too flicked away his cigarette and took out a piece of gum to chew.

The two family patriarchs went back inside. The mood in the room seemed a little lighter. Owen was giving Eddie a hard time about something.

"I can't believe you actually threw up! I thought you could handle a poopy diaper... you turned green, you literally turned green!" Owen teased his rather queasy looking brother.

"Owen Joseph, you leave poor Eddie alone. He can't help it. He's my son and it made me a little queasy too. Daddy, will it always be that bad?" Loretta looked almost terrified as she watched Adam and Seth wash, diaper and dress baby Christopher like the seasoned vets they were.

Adam laughed. "Sometimes, but, it was his first, it's usually the worst. It was nice and normal, which is very good. Means he's working perfectly in the digestion department. Soon though, you won't even blink. Ed, dear, eat a cracker and drink a clear soda, it will help." Adam looked at his still rather green son.

Owen looked at Eddie. "Eddie... you... aren't?" He gave his brother a wide eyed stare. They never really talked about it, but he'd always assumed Edward was a top like he was, and Alex didn't look to be a top.

Eddie scoffed. "Hell no. That will be Alex's job. If we go that route. Now nut up and get me a soda... please... Owie my dearest brother." He batted his eyelashes at Owen.

Roman looked at Chris. "How do you put up with that?" He laughed and winked at the Lion.

Chris laughed. "A lot of Grey Goose Vodka. No, not really. He's not normally _this_ bad. It's his defence, to hide how really scared and worried he is for his sister." He smiled softly as he watched Owen pour a soda for his brother.

Roman gave a nod. "Makes sense. Makes me wish I could have met the real Owen."

Chris grinned. "He was a corker. Here's a piece of little known WWE Trivia. Adam, well Edge, was the last guy to wrestle Owen before he was killed."

Roman looked over at Adam "I didn't know that..." Roman stopped talking when his cell phone went off. Everyone in the room went deadly quiet. Roman didn't care about hospital regulations. There was nothing for the phone to interfere with in the room. The pulled out the phone and answered it.

"Reigns... yeah... yeah... okay... hold on..." Roman walked over to Loretta's bed. "It's Paul's Commanding Officer, he insists on speaking to you directly." Roman held the device out to his daughter-in-law.

With a shaky hand, Loretta took the phone. She gave a glance around the room. She felt all the love and support of her family, but most of all, she felt the love of her son. She held the phone to her ear.

"Hello... _PAUL!_ Oh PAUL! Is it _really_ you?..." Loretta nearly screamed into the phone.

Roman looked at Seth and nodded. "It's him, he's alive and safe." He was prepared when Seth flung himself into Roman's arms.

The family stepped out into the hallway to give Loretta some privacy. She held her son in one arm as she spoke to her beloved husband. They could hardly maintain themselves. The only thing they knew for sure was that Paul was alive and back in the safety of his base. Was he injured? Was he okay? They couldn't wait to find out.

Loretta spoke to her husband for thirty minutes more or less. Finally Adam heard her call them all back into the room. She was all smiles. Adam put his sleeping grandcub in his crib.

Loretta gave Roman back his phone. "Well, guess you know it was Paul. He's in the hospital. He will be alright, but, he's a bit dehydrated and has a severe sunburn. The other good news is, he's done. They are going to ship him home in the next day or two, then he's done with overseas duty. He'll start his new post at MacDill in three weeks..." She had to pause to blow her nose and wipe the tears from her eyes.

Before she could speak again, their supper arrived. It took two workers from the cafeteria, each with a loaded trolley to bring their meals. The timing was bad, no one wanted to eat, they wanted to know about Paul.

Eddie and Owen moved the furniture and used the tables and carts and set up a "dining room" around Loretta's bed. That way they could enjoy the hot food and listen to Loretta. There was more to Paul's story.

Loretta began. "Paul said he's still not sure why he's jet ditched, he just lost control. He didn't want to eject for fear of being seen by the enemy. They were fairly sure the area was clear, but still an ejection would draw attention. Paul said he was going in hot, but since it was desert he could get it down. He said suddenly, he heard a voice say _eject, now_. Paul said the voice was so powerful and commanding he didn't even think, he ejected. He must have passed out, because he said when he woke up, the plane was nearly, completely burnt out. Paul said there was no way he would have survived if he'd tried to land." She paused to take a bite of her food. Her appetite was back in full vengeance.

Everyone was spellbound as they slowly ate and listened to Loretta. She ate a few bites then continued. "Paul said he knew he had to get out of the area as fast as possible before the enemy came to investigate, because a burning jet is way more interesting than an ejection seat. His left leg hurt, but Paul knew it wasn't broken. He got out of the seat, ditched everything he didn't need, grabbed the survival kit and lit out. He kept trying to get a signal, but his radio was busted. He had his cell phone but where he was it was useless, but it was also his indicator. He knew when and if he got a signal, he'd be close to civilization, friendly or not. One good thing, a lot of the locals love the Americans and British because they are tired of living in terror of the current political leadership." Loretta kept the group in suspense as she ate a few more bites.

When baby Christopher began to fuss, Owen shushed him. "You idiot, you can't shush a baby." Eddie rolled his eyes and got up to look after his nephew. Eddie adjusted the baby a bit and rubbed his back. Christopher settled in his crib once again and went back to sleep.

Loretta smiled. "You're good with him, Eddie." She smiled at her brother, then took a sip of her ice cold milk.

"Oh come on, sis. What happened next?" Owen asked with a mouthful of food. Adam rolled his eyes.

Loretta scoffed. "Chew with your mouth closed or I'll wait till after dinner to continue; way after." Owen raised his hands in defeat and kept his mouth closed. Satisfied Loretta continued.

"There isn't much more really. Paul followed his training. He hid in scrub during the day and moved at night. On the third day, just as he'd run out of water and MRES, he saw a camel herd. He trailed them to an oasis. This is the best part. Paul said the oasis was on a small rise, he couldn't see any signs of life, other than the camels. Suddenly his cell phone pinged. He was shocked that the battery was still good. Paul pulled the phone out, Daddy, it was the pictures of me and the baby you sent..." She paused and looked at Adam, as did everyone else. Noe had thought to even try Paul's cell phone.

"I just figured I'd try. If he by chance got the pictures it would motivate him to not give up." Adam stated simply.

"He's my child and I never once thought of doing that. I'm a great parent." Seth spoke in a sad tone.

"Dad Seth, nobody else thought of it either, not even me. Daddy just... has a gift." Loretta gave Seth a soft smile.

Everyone decided to take the few minutes to finish eating. It was better for Loretta too, it gave her time to wrap her head around everything. Loretta was also just as happy for Christopher to feed from the bottle again. While she enjoyed feeding him at the breast, it was more convenient for him to take the bottle, after all it was still her milk.

When Loretta had to go to the bathroom, Chris carried her, more to spoil his princess than anything. Owen and Eddie put the trays on the two carts and took them to the cafeteria. Adam made a fresh pot of coffee, Seth and Roman tended their grandson. It was Roman who sat and fed him his bottle. The baby almost vanished in Roman's muscular arms.

Eventually they all settled again. Christopher slept as his mother cradled him in her arms. The others sipped their coffee and listened to the rest of Paul's story.

"...So, the bad part was, looking at the pictures cost him battery. Paul noticed the camels were marked and weren't wild like he'd first thought. He hid in a thicket of bushes when he saw some camel riders as they approached. He listened to their conversation." Loretta was interrupted by Edward.

"Paul speaks Arabic?" His brow arched. Eddie never knew Paul had learned the difficult language.

Loretta smiled. "So can I. I helped him study. He figured that, where he was going, it might come in handy. He researched the area and we learned basic Arabic and four local dialects..." She paused again to hand the baby to Adam.

The baby needed a diaper change. Adam worked quietly as his daughter finished telling Paul's story.

"Paul knew they were talking about the fire in the desert, and that they thought it was an American jet. The leader said he hoped the American got away if he survived because the enemy were looking for an American to martyr. They all cursed the enemy leader and vowed to feed his carcass to the dogs. Paul knew then, if he showed himself, the camel herders would help him. Paul called out for help. He feigned being more injured than he was, just in case he needed the element of surprise to defend himself. Paul also spoke very broken Arabic, like he only knew a few basic words and phrases. He also did that for his protection, and hoped they would talk in front of him..." Loretta paused to take a sip of coffee. It was taking her three times as long to tell the story than it had Paul.

The story continued, "Paul crawled out from the scrub brush. The camel herders immediately came to help him. The leader spoke very bad, broken English, but he managed to tell Paul the enemy was looking for him. They agreed to take Paul to their little village, half a day away. They dressed Paul up in spare clothes and darkened his skin a bit more. Luckily his Island coloring helped, black hair, dark eyes, he looked like one of the camel herders. Anyway, they got Paul to the village. The did see an enemy search party, but they passed by. It made the camel herders laugh. They took Paul to the village, fed him and gave him camel milk. Paul explained he needed to get back to his base. The village leader unbelievably had a cell phone. Paul figured they must have had a generator somewhere, because at night, the leader had electric lights in his hut. So, Paul called his Commander and arrangements were bade for a stealth pick up. So, he got back to the base. As soon as they checked him over, he called." Loretta finished the incredible story of her husband's adventure.

Both Seth and Roman beamed liked the proud parents they were. "That's our boy. No wonder his Commander wanted to find him at all costs. You said they are sending him home soon?" Seth asked as he smiled at Loretta.

Loretta grinned. "Yes. Paul said in a day or two. So in military terms, a week to ten days." She laughed along with Seth.

Roman pipped up. "Well, one thing. He hast to be at MacDill in six weeks. The Air Force will see to that. Oh, I feel like celebrating! Ed, Owen come with Uncle Roman. Seth baby, we'll be back soon." He kissed his husband and shooed the twins out into the hallway.

Chris looked at Seth with an arched brow. Seth laughed. "I'll guarantee he's dragged your sons to a liquor store for champagne. If we weren't at the hospital, he'd get cigars as well." He went to the crib, the baby was getting for fussy for food again.

Chris and Adam sat at the foot of Loretta's bed. Seth brought the baby to his mother. With her brothers gone, Loretta had no problem putting her son to her breast. It was nature and these were her parents.

The three grandparents smiled at the beauty of mother and child. With Loretta's approval, Adam took pictures. He sent them to Paul's phone, along with a loving message.

" _Son, we are so glad you are safe and sound. I hope your sunburn turns into a beautiful tan. (That was for Owen), We can't wait to have you back home with us. Until then, your wife and son are in good hands. Paul, thank you, not only for being a great son-in-law, but for your unflinching service to our country. You are the epitome of a hero and a fantastic role model for your son; a great man for him to look up to. All our love, the entire Irvine Pride."_ Adam sent the message.

Everyone laughed when baby Christopher let out a very loud, healthy belch. Adam changed his diaper then gave him back to Loretta.

Loretta held her son. "Your Poppa is safe little lion. He's coming home to us. Poppa is going to love you so much. I promise you, Christopher Joseph, no matter what you do, or where you go in life, we will love you. You're stuck in this family; for life." She spoke to her son with a love filled heart.

Baby Christopher let out a little cooing sound that made it seem like he understood his mother's words. He then yawned and smacked his little lips. It was so adorable as he snuggled down in Loretta's arms.

Roman and the twins returned. Owen had a huge bouquet of helium filled balloons. There were plain balloons of all colors, and big, silver Mylar ones that said things like "It's A Boy!" and "Congratulations!" there were so many balloons it was a wonder Owen still had his feet on the ground.

Edward did indeed have a box of cigars in his hand, or so Chris thought. They all laughed when Eddie opened the box and revealed blue cigars made of bubble gum. The wrappers said "IT'S A BOY!"

Roman had two bottles of alcohol free champagne. He'd also purchased a sleeve of plastic champagne glasses and blue, "IT'S A BOY!" napkins and paper plates for the other thing Owen carried in his other hand.

They had stopped at a small bakery just as it was closing. The baker sold Owen a dozen cupcakes and several dozen cookies of all kinds for half price. It was a real party.

Now that they knew Paul was safe, it was time to really celebrate and "wet" the baby's head. Roman and Chris put together the glasses and poured and served the champagne. Edward put a cupcake on a plate and gave one to every one. Owen tied the balloons around the room, including several to his sister's bed. It made Loretta laugh.

Owen looked at his sister, he saw something had been missing. Loretta's eyes once again held that special sparkle that made her eyes shine like turquoise of the highest quality.

Roman spoke. "If you will allow me, I'd like the first toast to go to Paul, and his safe return."

"To Paul!" The adults raised their glasses and happily toasted the Air Force Captain and his recovery.

Chris spoke next. "Now, a toast to our lovely Princess Loretta Judith."

Again the group toasted. "To Loretta Judith!" As they sipped, Loretta couldn't help but blush a bit.

Adam made the next toast. "Now, for the reason we are all gathered here. A toast and many blessings on our dear, sweet little Christopher Joseph Reigns."

"To Christopher!" The group tapped their "glasses" together. They sipped to the sleeping infant.

Loretta grinned. "Thank you; everyone. I have one last toast. To the Godfathers of Christopher, Owen and Edward Irvine." She winked at her brothers, She wanted to wait till Paul was there, but she just couldn't. She and Paul had decided a long time ago the twins would be named as their baby's Godfathers.

Both Owen and Eddie stared at their sister as the others toasted them. They had never expected to be given such an honor. It shocked and pleased them.

Owen spoke up. "Are you sure about this, sis? I'm honored, I really am, but.." He was halted by his sister.

"Owie, you and Eddie are the only ones Paul and I trust, aside from the folks, and they are already grandparents. Paul insisted. You will bless Christopher with humor and how to take life on the chin. Eddie, you will teach him how to take care of himself, and introduce him to the world of books. You're the best big brothers a girl could want. I love you two so much." Loretta beamed at her brothers and waved them in for a hug. Adam and Chris watched with chest bursting pride.

Eddie's voice cracked as he spoke. "Thank you, sis. We promise, he will never want for anything. We'll love him as if he were our own. I can't _wait_ to read him his first book."

"And I can't wait to show him my best pranks..." Owen paused. His usually laughing eyes turned serious. "I take this seriously, I'll protect him with my life. Thank you, sis. I love you." He hugged his sister again.

The family continued their celebration. Some where in a military hospital in Europe, Paul Reigns cell phone blew up with pictures and video of the celebration going on in a hospital room in Tampa, Florida.

At eight O'clock, Roman and Seth left. Now that they knew their son was safe, they were going to fly back to the west coast and Wrestlemania. They were armed with enough baby pictures to brag for the next month.

Owen and Eddie were the next to leave. They were anxious to get home to their lovers. They had neglected Billy and Alex long enough. However, Owen and Eddie knew their boys understood. Both Irvine twins were starting to think further and further into the future. Maybe it was time to settle down and have children of their own. After all, they would soon turn thirty-one, it was time.

Adam held his grandson close. He knew they too, needed to leave. Loretta needed her rest and she also needed time with her son. The first days of his life were important for their bonding. Besides, they would bring home mother and son day after tomorrow, then the baby would be there to enjoy.

Chris sat on the bed with his princess. "Are you sure you want to be alone? Daddy can stay here tonight or I can stay, and would be happy to do so." He was worried about leaving Loretta alone after all that had happened.

Loretta smiled and squeezed her father's hand. "I'm sure, Poppa. I want to decompress and just bond with Christopher. I know after I get home, I'll never see my son again, between Daddy, Dad Seth and the twins. I love you both. I couldn't have made it through all this without you. It was always my greatest fear that something would happen to Paul. At least now, he'll be home every night. He can retire in four years. Now if we can just get the house down the street. Anyway, take Daddy home, he needs the rest, and I want my boy." Loretta's eyes danced with happiness.

With a sigh, Adam gave his grandson to his mother. "You rest well baby girl. We love you. We will always be there for you and your brothers. You're not just our children, you are our lives. You are our cubs, now and forever." He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and kissed the baby as well. Adam and Chris left to return home to their "den".

Later that night, Chris and Adam lay in their bed, wrapped in each others arms, skin to skin. For the past thirty years their lives had been nothing but one non-stop adventure. For the first five years, they had been entertained by their twins, then Loretta joined their pride. Now they welcomed the second generation.

Where would the next years take them? Chris and Adam had no idea. All they knew for sure was, they would do it, as a family. The family known as Irvine's Pride.

 _ **THE END**_

P.S. A little birdie told me that Loretta and Paul won the bid on the house at the other end of the lake.


End file.
